Una buena profesora
by Briel Black
Summary: Sasuke era problemático, una charla con su madre no lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre la rivalidad que tenía con Naruto.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Una buena profesora.**

—Señora... —esa situación era patética hasta para ella quien se consideraba una despistada. No recordar el apellido de uno de los niños con quien había tenido más problemas en ese ciclo escolar. Seguro era una mala primera impresión y su acompañante ya la hacía de una mujer incompetente para enseñar. Aunque no conocía el por qué de su preocupación, nunca se había puesto nerviosa cuando conversaba con alguien, era una extraña sensación que no había experimentado antes.

—Uchiha. —Respondió la mujer con una encantadora y comprensiva sonrisa, ella entendía que recordar el apellido de cada uno de los cuarenta alumnos que había allí era un enorme problema así que sólo respondía de una manera amable. Cerró los ojos con encanto y le dirigió otra sonrisa, a lo que la Mitarashi respondió con una dudosa.

—A Sasuke le gusta buscar problemas, por eso la he llamado. —mencionó con seguridad. La Uchiha sabía que su hijo no era el mejor del mundo, tampoco era un inocente ángel, siempre estaba peleando con Itachi pero no creyó que la llamarían al colegio sólo para informarle de su mala conducta. Quizá también haya creído que la manera en la que de aislaba de los demás en el preescolar haría que no le trajera tantos problemas. A pesar de que también le preocupaba, en cierto modo, era algo que le daba alivio, y ahora resultaba que no era así.

—¿Qué ha hecho Sasuke últimamente? —quería confiar en su hijo, pero algo le hacía creer que lo que Anko decía era cierto, ella era su maestra, lo veía convivir con los demás.

—Él mantiene mucha rivalidad con un chico en especial, siempre compiten entre sí, al principio creí que era bueno ya que la rivalidad era en el desempeño escolar y me alegré porque los dos se esforzaban más que antes. Pero en los últimos días eso se ha tornado de una manera muy distinta: se pelean, la primera de la que me percaté fue verbal; Naruto reclamaba la inexpresividad de Sasuke, o eso me dijeron. Pero la última fue a golpes, llegué a tiempo para evitar que Naruto golpeara a Sasuke en la cara. Ya no...

—No creo que esté hablando de Sasuke. —Interrumpió de manera súbita a la profesora y negó con la cabeza.

—Escúcheme. Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Pero no puedo creerlo, Sasuke siempre ha sido un niño muy tranquilo, jamás he pensado que pueda llegar a hacer algo así. —La mujer ya estaba cegada por lo que creía. Se negaba a que su hijo menor estuviera causando trales problemas.

—Revisé su expediente del preescolar y era un niño aislado, creo que eso puede influir en los problemas que tiene, puede que tenga trastornos muy complicados.

—Pero...

—Piénselo por un minuto. ¿De qué manera es tratado? Su padre, su hermano. —esa palabras la dejaron pensando. Sasuke siempre se había esforzado por llamar la atención de su padre, puesto que su padre siempre alababa a Itachi por sus logros, nunca a Sasuke; "Qué Itachi consiguió la calificación más alta en su escuela" "Itachi se graduó con honores de la primaria" "Itachi consiguió una beca para estudiar en otro país" "Itachi esto..." "Itachi lo otro". Claro que eso debía molestar al menor. Aunque había hecho de todo por conseguir lo mismo que su hermano no lograba el reconocimiento de su padre.

—Quizá... Tengo que hablar con él.

—Precisamente eso era lo que quería, me alegra que lo haya comprendido. —Declaró Anko y sonrió amplia y victoriosamente.

—Muchas gracias, maestra. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con Sasuke. No había percatado del poco reconocimiento que le da su padre, quizá son esas cosas las que lo obligan a eso. De verdad, muchas gracias. —Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y estrechó la mano de la profesora de su hijo.

Como un contacto elctrizante, sintieron un intrigante calor en su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse la Mitarashi se levantó y se acercó a la Uchiha con una mirada interrogativa pero que logró sonrojar levemente a la mujer de negros cabellos.

Fue un dilema complicado de resolver, pero Mikoto se soltó de la mano de Anko y se alejó como una reacción provocada por la inercia— Gracias. —repitió y caminó a la puerta para después salir. Dejando a una mujer con una intrigante mirada.

La Mitarashi sonrió, en cierto modo le causó satisfacción la reacción de la mujer que había salido. Sasuke era problemático, una charla con su madre no lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre la rivalidad que tenía con Naruto. Y ella tendría la completa libertad de citarla nuevamente.


End file.
